Howling at the Moon - LolaXShagface
These pups belong to Silverheart456 After finally confessing his love to Lola, the pair grow closer over the next couple years, and eventually decide to have some pups. At first there were three: A girl named Monarch and two boys named Mace and Rush.They were happy with their new family, but a few months later Lola discovered she was pregnant again and gave birth to another little girl who they named Indigo. Personalities 'Mace' Mace is usually mellow and thoughtful, very calm and not liking to rush into things. He's very stubborn and headstrong, once he makes a decision it's not likely he'll change it. Very protective and loyal, he prefers to stick close to his friends or family then be around strangers. 'Monarch' She's tough and stand-offish, loud-mouthed and not afraid to speak her mind. She can be a bit pushy and rude when irritated, but she tries to be friendly and kind. She's a bit selfish, but never question her loyalty, you may get your ears clawed. 'Rush' Rush is the quiet one of the group. He's very skittish and nervous, a bit of a worry freak. He's slightly lazy, preferring to watch his siblings playing over joining in. When not afraid, he's very sweet and caring. 'Indigo' A happy and bouncy girl, she loves to laugh and has a good sense of humor. She's very bold and daring, always willing to do the craziest things. Very patient and considerate, but can be a bit too clingy and over-attached at times. Appearances 'Mace' He has long, mainly silver fur with a pale whitish-gray chest, tail tip, and patch over his right eye. He has a muscular build, with long legs and tail. He has a large tuft of fur on his head that is swept back like his father's he has dark pine green eyes. 'Monarch' She has medium length blue gray fur, with lighter silverish fur on her chest and underbelly, a marking on her face like her parents', and undertail/tail tip. Her paws are white, as are her ear tips. She has a hair tuft that covers part of one eye, and her eyes themselves are light blue. 'Rush' He has dull gray fur with a silver marking on his muzzle like his parents', except it doesn't cover his chin. His hind paws are silver up to the knee, he has a spiky fur tuft, and his eyes are blue. He is usually quite slender, he can't seem to keep any weight on him. 'Indigo' Her fur is pale silver, with a white chest, white hind paws, and a white tail. Her front legs are shorter then her hind by a couple inches, and her tail is quite long and bushy, giving her a strange appearance. Her eyes are a blue/purple hue. Pack Ranks 'Mace' When he gets older, he takes over leadership of the pack, succeeding his father. 'Monarch' She becomes a hunter for the pack, her speed and ability to run for long distances making her a quite successful hunter. 'Rush' He puts his skittishness to use and becomes a scout. 'Indigo ' She trains to become the next healer for her pack. Stories they appear in By me By others Trivia *Indigo loves to sing, and will often do so unknowingly as she goes throughout her day. It's not annoying, actually it has the opposite effect, usually calming those around her *She also sometimes hums in her sleep *Rush is allergic to bee stings. He got stung once as a young pup and got very sick from it *Indigo often flails when she gets excited *Mace's favorite food to catch is fish, he loves to swim *Unfortunately, his long fur makes it hard because it weighs him down in the water and stays wet for hours afterword. Gallery Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Wolf Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Male Category:Boy Category:Boys Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Boy character Category:Girl character Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Characters Category:Sarahverse pups Category:Sarahverse characters Category:Next Gen Category:Future gen